Total Digimon Drama: Island
by the digimon friend
Summary: It's a whole new branch off Total Drama! Kicking off it's first season of Total Digimon Drama, 30 contestants compete for 1 million! Who will win Total Digimon Drama Isalnd! Watch all the episodes to see!


disclaimer I do not own digimon or total drama

Author's note: I love Total Drama and Digimon, so here's my cross-over! I think I am the first one to do it in the style of characters from each show, (I suggest if you have not read my first fanfic, which I have not finished, you should read it now!) which I think will be hilarious! Now on with Total digimon drama: island!

(Total drama theme starts)

*Cameras pop out of nowhere* _Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine you guys are on my mind, _you know the theme! Anyway, in order of people first it shows Owen farting in the water, then Geoff and Bridgette on the surf board. Then shows Cody practicing kendo when an animal attacks him. Later showing Duncan and Davis laughing. Then Kari, TK, Zoey, and Mike in a boat talking before falling down a waterfall, with Lightning on a log that just broke. Before TD Izzy slams into him, and Mimi falls out of the confessional with lipstick smeared all over her face. Then shows chef cooking, while D Izzy is with Joe looking slightly green, then moves to Matt and Jo arm wrestling, with Jo the winner. Then we see Courtney and Gwen smiling at Jayce and Deja, who they are talking to, and directly moves to Heather and Alejandro smiling at each other. Then it shows Cameron with Yolie, Ken, and Derik talking. Then moves to Sora and Tai about to kiss, when Sierra takes notes at the two of them, and the rest are whistling the end. The camera zooms out to show the sign saying 'Total Digimon Drama Island'.

"Hey, here I am saying that we are starting a new branch to Total Drama! We have a lot of returning and new contestants here to start it also! But first, give a welcome to our returning contestants: Owen, Geoff, Bridgette, Duncan, Zoey, Mike, Lightning, Izzy (Who will be called TD Izzy), Jo, Courtney, Gwen, Heather, Alejandro, Cameron, and Sierra! And now for our new contestants: Cody, Davis, Kari, TK, Mimi, Izzy (Who will be called D Izzy until one of them gets eliminated), Joe, Matt, Jayce, Deja, Yolie, Ken, Derik, Sora, and Tai!" Chris happily introduced. Then all of the digidestined arrived of the boat in the same order he said. "I've seen this show, and I think Heather and Alejandro are perfect for each other," Jayce said. "Why's that?" Deja asked her best friend. "Deja, you've seen the show! They are perfect for each other and you know it!" Jayce replied, and all the digidestined laughed! "Well, can you handle us for the first day?" Heather asked Jayce. "Why, yes I can miss-I-am-so-tough-to-make-people-hate-me!" Jayce replied very bravely, which make Heather glare at her. "Now it's time to split up in to teams. So knock it off!" Chris said angry. "Kay, Chris Mc-Lame!" Jayce said, annoyed. "New girl's catchin' on!" Duncan said. "Moving on," Chris said after Duncan and Jayce high-fived. "Geoff, Courtney, Gwen, Bridgette, Tai, Jayce, Sora, Kari, TK, Duncan, Deja, Mike, Zoey, Jo, and Lightning! You go stand over there! Heather, Alejandro, Sierra, Matt, Mimi, Derik, TD Izzy, D Izzy, Joe, Cody, Ken, Yolie, Cameron, and Owen you stand over there!" Chris said as he split them into two teams, "Team A, you are now the Pecking Birds! Team B, you are now the Hissing Snakes!" Jayce caught a banner that had a cream circle in the middle of pink. Inside the circle, was a pink bird with a long beak. Yolie caught a blue banner, and it was just like the other one in blue! Except for the fact there was a blue snake, instead. "You all have one hour to put your things up, and get into your bathing suits! But first, let's take a group picture!" Chris said, "Oh, and this is Camp Sasquatch! Smile!" Then Chris took the picture.

~*TK's point of view*~

After we all got ready, I saw Kari first out of the girls. She had on a light pink bikini, that was the shade of her crest. My trunks were the shade of my crest though. "Light can't shine with-out Hope, Tk!" I heard Jayce say behind me. I turned around and saw Gwen with her. "What does that mean?" Gwen asked. "Nothing!" Jayce and myself say at the same time. "Oh, really Jayce? Like the so called 'stuffed animals' on your bed? They were something! And let's not forget those devices!" Gwen asked with a suspicious tone. "Gwen, I am just happy I'm your friend right now! Same with Zoey, Mike, Courtney, Bridgette, Geoff, Duncan, Owen, Cameron, Sierra, and TD Izzy!" Jayce replied. "Thanks Jayce, you're so sweet!" "No problem Gwen!" Then Gwen said she would be right back. "That...was...close Takeru! We got to be more careful around them! We almost got caught! But still, I meant what I said!" Jayce said. Then we heard an air horn blow.

*~Jayce's point of view*~

When we heard the horn blow, we went to find Chris. I suggested we tried the cliff first, and sure enough he was there. "Please don't tell me we're doing the cliff diving challenge from season one! I never wanted to do this after I saw it! I have a fear of heights!" I said, angrily. "Yes we are! Love that enthusiasm!" Chris replied, with that smirk of his.

~*Third person point of view*~

_ Confessionals_

"I hate Chris's decisions! Why this challenge?! Why!?" Jayce asked, angrily.

screen goes fuzzy

"CHRIS! CHRIS! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU IF YOU MAKE ME LICK OWEN'S ARMPIT AGAIN!" Heather shouted angrily.

_ End Confessionals_

"Whoever has the most people jump, gets an advantage in the next part!" Chris said, as he called one of his interns to get him a drink, "Oh, and this is an elimination challenge! Pecking Birds first!" "I say that the youngest should go first!" Jayce suggested. "No, I say that you go, scrawny! And how did john-strap get on my team!?" Jo said angrily. "Fine, I'll go first since I'm afraid of heights! You should really play a game of truth or dare with me!" Jayce replied upset. Tk, Kari, Deja, Derik, and the other digidestined knew what she meant. "Let's just go jump!" Tk said, parting the two. Then Jayce, Kari, Tk, Deja, Sora, Tai, Jo, Bridgette, Geoff, Duncan, Gwen, Courtney, Zoey, Mike, and Lightning all jumped. "EVERYBODY JUMPED!" Chris exclaimed with shock. Only five team members jumped out of the Hissing Snakes. "Birds, your boxes are already at the campsite! Snakes, you'll have to push yours!" Chris said, as he left with his jetpack. Then the Birds went to the cabins. Once they got there, they had to open the boxes. "Okay, who wants to open all the boxes?" Jayce asked, even though she knew nobody would. "Let me rephrase, Lightning opens the boxes to be 'Team Captain' of opening boxes," Jayce said, and the plan worked! In no time, the Birds had a hot tub built.

~*Jayce's point of view*~

When we saw the snakes, let's say creation it was not at all a hot tub. Then Chris came and checked our hot tubs. "The Birds win!" he announced. We all cheered for happiness, joy, and other things. While the Snakes, all were disappointed. "Snakes are in for the first elimination tonight," Chris said. That was when I pulled Tk into the confessional to tell him something.

~*Third person point of view*~

_ Confessional_

"If you're going to do it, I suggest do it now!" Jayce exclaimed.

"Why!?" Tk asked her. "Because, she'll be so surprised! I bet she would understand! Come on!" Jayce tried to persuade him, but failed. "Once again, WHY!?" he replied, getting annoyed. "Fine, don't. But focus Tk, _Focus_," she replied.

_ End Confessional_

~*D Izzy's point of view*~

I gathered all of the digidestined from both teams together. "I saw we ask Jayce, Deja, and Derik on who to vote out from the snakes," I said looking at the newer digidestined out of all of us. At least to our group. "You should vote out Heather first. She is a pain. Or Alejandro. But watch out for both, and try to get them out first," Jayce answered, with Deja and Derik nodding in agreement. "Okay, but how do we convince the others?" I asked "Just whisper to them your plan. But not anybody close to them," Jayce answered my question, "But you already have enough people. You have more of us on your team!" Then we were at the mess hall eating, well whatever slop Chef made. "This is not food!" I heard Matt yell. Then a knife came flying at us. "STILL NOT FOOD YOU STUPID COOK!" Matt yelled back louder. Matt gets angry when he doesn't get real food. Then Cameron said something to set him off the edge. I think we found somebody else to vote off. You don't mess with Matt and food. And Matt was speaking for Tai also. They would make good brother-in-laws! Then it was time to eliminate someone. We all decided to vote off Cameron. "Welcome to the first elimination ceremony. Now, if I throw you a marsh-mellow you're safe. The first person I call will be, D Izzy. Next, TD Izzy you're safe. Sierra, Mimi, Derik, Joe, Cody, Ken, Yolie, Alejandro, and Heather are safe too. And the person to walk the dock of shame is...Cameron!" Chris was saying. "What?" Cameron said, but he was already on the boat of losers. I was relieved.

~*Tk's point of view*~

"I know you like your best friend, Tk," Jayce said to me. We were alone in the boys side. "I know you know. Why do I feel like such a loser for not telling her?" I asked. "Hey, look just sing it! Japanese so nobody but us know!" she answered me. "K I'll do it tomorrow! Only if we win, though," I told her. "Well, I better go to the girls side! Bye, Takeru!" she said. "Bye Jayce!" I said back.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Great episode, huh! Well episode two will be up soon! Bye!


End file.
